1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seating devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustment mechanisms for seating devices.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns adjustment mechanisms for vehicle seating.
2. The Prior Art
Within the art of recliner mechanisms for vehicle seating, many and diverse devices have been developed. These devices often function satisfactorily for the actual reclining function, but function poorly in the area of safety. Typically, when a force of a specific magnitude, such as from a collision, is applied to a seat back, the seat has a catastrophic failure. In other words, the seat back remains more or less rigid and supportive until a certain level of force is exceeded. When this level is reached, the recliner mechanism breaks, letting the seat back pivot unrestrained. When this failure occurs, injury to the occupant of the seat can result. In many automobiles, the space allocated for a recliner mechanism is very limited. By reducing size and cost, often current recliner mechanisms are less than robust and fail at the application of relatively low forces. With the increase of restraint belts which attach to the seat back, forces applied to the seat back in a collision will only increase.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a recliner mechanism which clutches under a specified load.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a self-tightening mechanism including a back portion, a drum coupled to the back portion, a band and a tightening mechanism. The band includes a first end and a second end and is wrapped about the drum, inhibiting rotation thereof. The tightening mechanism is coupled to the first end and the second end such that a force applied to the back portion in either of two opposing directions produces a tension in the band adjacent either one of the first end and the second end and a corresponding loosening of the band adjacent the other of the first end and the second end. The tightening mechanism includes a lever pivotable about a fixed pivot point to convert a portion of the tension to reduce the loosening.